Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a challenging aspect of synthetic bone grafting in medicine by developing a material that mimics real bone. Ultimately, the implanted material will either be replaced or incorporated by new, natural bone. Hydroxyapatite, a form of calcium phosphate, can be used as a bone graft, but implantation of this material results in no resorption, a requirement for the incorporation of new, natural bone. Small crystals of calcium phosphate compounds have also been used for this purpose, but the material does not have the structural strength to remain within the site of implantation. It is resorbed too quickly to allow for the incorporation of new bone. Another problem concerning the use of calcium phosphate involves the handling of this material. The handling and shaping of hydroxyapatite and small crystals of calcium phosphate compounds are extremely difficult, because these materials lack malleability, cohesiveness and the ability to adhere to bone surfaces.
Our material can replace hydroxyapatite and small crystals of calcium phosphate as bone grating material. It has cohesiveness, malleability, and structural strength, which are qualities that can improve the task of bone grafting. The malleability allows for medical professionals to handle and shape the material with ease, facilitating bone grafting procedures. The cohesiveness and structural strength of the material increase its chance for success in adhering to the bone defect site, resulting in a higher possibility for new bone to replace or incorporate the bone grating material within the defect site.